A radiator for radiating a semiconductor is generally provided with a fan for effectively performing a radiation of the semiconductor. In this case, it is necessary to tightly fix the radiator to a substrate to which the semiconductor is mounted. However, a mounting position provided on the substrate, for mounting the radiator, may be shifted from a mounting position provided on the radiator. Accordingly, when the radiator is fixed to the substrate by using screws, a large stress may be applied to the substrate, and the substrate may be bent and deformed due to the stress. In this case, a soldering portion of the semiconductor to the substrate may be cracked.
A spring member can be additionally used at a connection portion between the radiator and the substrate. In this case, the stress applied to the substrate to which the radiator is attached can be reduced using the spring deformation of the spring member. However, the number of the components of the radiator is increased due to the additional use of the spring member.